


Morning Coffee

by Zealott



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zealott/pseuds/Zealott
Summary: Prompt: Morning coffee





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the Moicy Discord for coming up with winter/festive prompts. (This was going to be multiple chapters but some files got lost, so we'll have to settle for one)

 

                Moira was so used to being the first one in the genetics laboratory. She had a passion for her work that rivaled anyone else in her department that drove her to come in before hours and stay late after. So it was still a shock to her when she would turn the knob and find the door unlocked.

                All her usual morning routines were already done. The lights were on. The computer was booted up and turned on, waiting for her to enter her password and log in. Her rabbits had been given fresh food and water and those awake were busy eating.

                And over by the coffee machine was Angela Ziegler, back toward her, hair in a messy bun, making a fresh batch.

                It occurred to Moira that she had never seen her coworker like this before. While dressed for work, she was still obviously quite sleepy. She was hunched over a bit with bags under her eyes, pouring a new cup.

                “Umm, good morning.”

                “Oh!” Angela turned around quickly, new steaming mug in hand. “Oh sorry, I uhh, I didn’t hear you come in.” She was quiet for a moment before extending her mug. “Coffee?”

                “You’re quite early.” Moira stepped beside her, took the mug and peered into it.

                “Oh yes, yes. I wanted to make a good impression since I’m still pretty new here- err with you I mean. I turned on the compute- mine is logged in already and has its programs running, but I still need to check email. I fed the rabbits – remembering what you told me about their diets; I was also about to use your charts for reference. They still need you to test their blood sugar and record the results. Beevus and Augustine-“

                She had given her rabbits nicknames. Why was she so cute!?

                “Got a little aggressive, so I moved them over to opposite ends and they seem to be doing better now. Oh and there’s a small leak in the sink, nothing major, but I sent a memo to maintenance to send an omnic to fix it.”

                My god this lass could ramble!

                “And I got the coffee started. Is that okay?” She tilted her head just slightly at the last part and all Moira could think was that it should be against the law for a girl to look this cute.

                “Ah, it’s umm it’s fine.” She looked into the mug Angela had given her. “Is….is this black?”

                “Of course it’s black, it’s coffee.”

                “No I mean, it’s just coffee. You didn’t add sugar or creamer or anything?”

                “Oh…” Angela put a finger to her lips. “No I didn’t even consider. I’m so used to drinking it that way.”

                “So you like your coffee black?”

                “Well no. No I was just in med school for a long time. And while my scholarship helped me out a lot, I still had to cut a few corners. So I cut the cream and sugar and got used to the taste of unsweetened. It was kind of bitter, but it woke me up each morning so I-

                “What are you doing?” 

“I’m fixing it.” Moira leaned over the coffee table- she had to lean she was so damn tall – and grabbed the sugar and creamer. After a few pours and a few stirs with a spoon, the coffee turned the a creamy brown color.

Moira took the mug and held it up to Angela’s soft lips. “Drink.”

Angela didn’t question the order. She put her hands on either side of the cup, one hand covering Moira’s own, and drank. She lowered it, a small coffee stain just above her lip.

She smiled. “It’s sweet.”

“There, now it’s just as sweet as you.”


End file.
